Such a coupling is known, wherein this coupling forms a fixed component of the support or fence, so that coupling is effected by fastening the coupling on the support or the fence to respectively the fence or the support.
Such a coupling has the drawback, particularly with the use of a sizeable fence for coupling to the support, that two persons are required for fitting thereof, i.e. one to hold the fence in place and one to fix the coupling.
Another drawback is that such a coupling has only very limited adjustment possibilities in respect of the height and direction of the fence or the position along the elongate support at which the fence has to be fixed.
When such a coupling is used to couple a fence to a support as partition between cubicles in a stall, wherein each fence has a curved form, the outer ends of which are coupled to supports placed one above another using such couplings, a drawback is that when cubicles are desired on either side of the supports a large number of couplings is required.